Ianthony
by NessaPalantir
Summary: During a lunchtime episode, Ian is begining to look differently at Anthony. Will this change the course of their relationship?
1. Lunchtime

"Sittin' in the drive thru, sittin' in the drive thru."

The two best friends are singing in the car, as they are driving up to the drive thru window to get their food.

"I can't wait to get me some of that wiener," Ian says, pointing the camera at himself in an awkwardly close position.

"That's what your mom said last night!" the older boy, who's driving, yells out, looking toward the camera.

Ian panes the camera back at himself again and frowns at it.

The guy in front of them are taking forever. So Ian and Anthony starts to make up lines of, what they think he might be talking to the girl in the window about.  
They finally drive up to the window themselves, still laughing from their own humor.  
The girl notice them laughing together and says, as she passes them their food;

"Well, aren't you guys cute together." She gives them a big teasing smile.

Anthony takes the food and passes it to Ian, while giving him a weird look.  
He then turns to the girl and says something, that makes her laugh, but Ian doesn't really hear what it is. He's lost in his own thoughts for a few seconds.

_Why would she say, that we look cute together? We were just goofing around. And why did Anthony look at me like that? Was he disgusted by the thought? Was I?_

"Hey Ian!" Anthony breaks his line of thoughts. They're back on the road, heading home. "Were you even listening to me?" Anthony gives him a quick, annoyed look and then returns his eyes to the road. "What?" Ian turns his attention toward his best friend and drops his initial thoughts completely. "I was just asking, if you think the girl at the drive thru was flirting with me." Ian feels a little jealous by the question. But why? Of who? Anthony? The girl?

_I couldn't be jealous of the girl. I'm not attracted to Anthony. He's my best friend! Also.. I'm not gay!_

Anthony looks impatiently at Ian, still waiting for an answer.

"I don't know man, was she playing with her hair and laughing at your jokes?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's final. She defiantly wants to get into your pants!" Ian smirks at Anthony, who just shakes his head and regrets that he even asked.

When the guys are back at the house, they continued to film Lunchtime with Smosh.

"First bite!" Anthony is filming himself as he take a huge bite into his burger. The bite is so big that half of it falls out and lands on the paper the burger was wrapped in.  
Ian laughs at him.  
Anthony starts making some pleasurable groaning sounds and then conquers up a foodgasme. Ian thinks it sounds kinda sexy, even though he wouldn't admit it to himself.

Ian takes the camera from Anthony and films himself taking a big bite of his corndog.  
Practically sticking the whole thing in his mouth. Anthony intensely follows his every move, as the smaller boy with the bowl haircut explains, with his mouth full, to the camera, that he had forgotten to film his first bite and that he hopes that they will be satisfied with that. Anthony knows that he was.

Ian notice Anthony still looking at him. "Dude, why are you staring at me?"

Anthony is startled and quickly turns his attention back to his "German" burger.

Ian isn't interested in a deeper conversation about it, so he just lets it pass.

"Anthony, I believe it's time for something. " Ian spins the camera pointing it at his roommate. Anthony's face turns into a big creepy smile.

"Finding twitter questions, finding twitter questions." Anthony waves his arm frantically, with his phone in his other hand, as he sings the well known song.

He scrolls through, what feels like, hundreds of questions, that are all asking them to either come out of the closet or to kiss each other. Anthony is kinda wondering how Ian would react to these questions.

_You know how he's going to react, so just stop it and find another question!_

Ian is getting a little impatient and starts to rush Anthony a little bit. "Come on, man, how hard can it be to find a question?!"

"They're all about us being gay, so relax, dude, I'm trying!"

"Just pick one!"

_Fine, you really want a question? All right, here's a damn question!_

Anthony swallows the clot, that has suddenly built up in his throat, and says in a goofy, casual voice:

"Smoshlover411 says.." He pauses for dramatic effect (and to gather his nerves.) "That we should kiss each other!"  
He laughs, to kinda shrug it off, but inside he nervously awaits Ian's reaction.

Ian closes his eyes and forms a kissing face, while still filming. Anthony's heart jumps up into his throat.

_Is he joking? Or is he really trying to kiss me? If he's joking and I reach in to kiss him, our friendship would be over. But what if he really does want me to kiss me? I don't want to miss an opportunity.._

Anthony's heart is beating faster and faster, but before he can reach doing anything, Ian breaks into laughter and makes vomiting sounds. Anthony's heart falls to his stomach. He had somewhat expected that reaction, but it still hurts a little bit.  
Ian explains into the camera, how you just can't joke about that for too long.  
Anthony chuckles along, trying to hide his slight pain.

"Soooooooo," Ian spins the camera around, "now that our food is.. Somewhat complete.." He pans over the half eaten food and then points the camera at Anthony. "What would you rate it?!"

Anthony makes a violent bob with his head, as Ian gets really close with the camera. "I would rate it," he makes a quick dramatic pause to think, "27 total legit german burgers out of 25!"

"An impossible score!" Ian makes an overdramatic face and then afterwards turn the camera to Anthony, who says; "See you next Monday. Bye," and finishes himself by saying a loud; "bitch!" into the camera.

"So, I should go edit this." Ian picks up the camera and as Anthony just gives him an approving nod, he walks toward the room they use as their editing room. He just wants to run, to get away from the feeling that has spread in his stomach after the whole kissing thing, but he walks as casually as he can down the hallway, even though his legs feels like two wooden pegs.


	2. Does he love me?

The following day, Anthony is lying in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He is lost in deep thoughts.

_You've had a crush on Ian for six years now. You have to either get over it or do something about it. You can't go on like this. _  
_Maybe there's a chance that he loves me too.. No! He's not gay!_

Anthony rolls over and buries his face in his pillow. He is doing his best to fight back the tears that are forming in his eyes.

Ian will never love me and if he knew, that I'm in love with him, he would think, that I'm a freak and never talk to me again.

Anthony can no longer fight back the insisting tears, so he gives up and gently sobs into his pillow.

Ian is sitting on the couch, when Anthony walks into the living room and sits down next to him. "Ian, I have something, that I have to tell you.." Ian turns his head and looks into his best friends eyes. They are a deep, beautiful, hazelnut brown and Ian finds himself enchanted by them. His gaze travels down Anthony's face and locks on his lips. They look soft and sweet.

"I love you, Ian" Anthony's sweet lips forms words, that makes Ian's eyes widen and before he can say or do anything, those lips are suddenly pressing against Ian's.  
Ian doesn't hesitate to kiss back, but grabs Anthony's neck and pulls him deeper into the kiss. Anthony crawls on top of Ian as the kiss becomes more passionate. He runs his hands up under Ian's t-shirt and pulls it off, breaking the kiss only for a short moment. When he returns to his lips, he gently brushes Ian's bottom lip with his tongue, asking permission to enter and Ian grants it. Anthony's tongue reaches into Ian's mouth and something inside him explodes like fireworks.

Ian wakes up, sweating and breathing heavily. The image of the dream is still printed on the inside of his eyelids. He sits up in the bed, regaining his breath. His head hurts as he try's to gather his thoughts.

_What just happened? Did I just have a dream about Anthony? About kissing him?_

He places his feet on the floor and puts his head in his hands. He sits like that for a while, but then shakes his head and goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

_It was just a dream. Nothing more._


	3. Breakfast

Anthony can hear someone turning on the water in the bathroom. _Ian's up._ He gets up and wipes his eyes, before getting dressed and going to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
He decides on making pancakes, as they are Ian's favorite.

After a while, when Anthony has just put yet another pancake on the pan, Ian walks into the living room.

"Dude, that smells amazing." Anthony smiles to himself and flips the pancake. Ian joins him in the kitchen and sits himself on the counter.

"I love pancakes." Ian smiles gratefully at Anthony and Anthony pours another pancake on the pan. "I know."

Ian continues to sit on the counter, watching Anthony, while swinging his feet back and forth like a little child. Anthony thinks it looks adorable.

_God damn it, I just want to kiss him. Why do you have to be so god damn cute Ian?_

When Anthony has finished the last pancake, they sit down at the dinning table together and silently eat. It's not an awkward silence. They are simply enjoying each others presence, as they devour the pancakes.  
Ian catches himself stealing several glances at Anthony, though he doesn't know why. Anthony looks just like he always does, but somehow to Ian, he still looks different. Anthony notices Ian looking at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" Ian looks down at his pancakes quickly and murmurs a barely audible; "no."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" Anthony looks curiously at Ian.

"I don't know. You look different somehow." Ian scans Anthony once again, still trying to figure out, why he can't stop looking at him.

Anthony blushes slightly and looks down at his pancakes, feeling suddenly nervous by Ian's gaze. "Nothing's changed since yesterday, man." He mutters quietly.

"Hm.." Ian turns his focus back to his pancakes and thereby drops the subject.

Anthony feels slightly disappointed, hoping that Ian was going somewhere.

* * *

_Sorry about this chapter being so short, I'll do my best to make the next one longer :) _

_(This was kind of an extension of the last chapter.) _


	4. Confused

After being done with breakfast, Ian takes the plates to the sink and Anthony starts setting up for the film crew.  
It doesn't take long before their house is filled with camera guys, lights and other kinds of equipments.

Smosh used to be just Ian and Anthony, but since they began getting really popular on Youtube, they had to start getting some help, to be able to make their videos in time for the audience. They don't really mind, but Anthony kinda misses just hanging out with Ian.

The video they're doing today is called; I'm not racist, and Anthony is really looking forward to it. They have to wear some pretty dumb costumes, but then again, they've worn a lot worse in other videos. What Anthony is looking forward to, is the scenes where Ian has to act gay towards Anthony, which means they have to get kind of close. Anthony almost can't stop smiling, just by the thought of getting to spend the entire day _really_ close to Ian.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Ian walks into the front door hallway, joining Anthony and the film crew. He's wearing the shortest yellow shorts ever and a really ugly red tank-top. Besides that, he's also wearing a long blond wig and a Hulk Hogan mustache. He looks absolutely ridiculous, but Anthony can still see his beautiful blue eyes and can't help getting lost in them.

"Anthony? Are you okay?" Ian snaps him back to reality.

"What? Oh yeah.. Let's do this." Ian gives him a confused look, but then walks out of the front door, getting ready for the scene.  
Anthony takes a deep breath and a little smile escapes his lips. He knows, what's going to happen.

"ACTION!"

Ian gets out of a car which has pulled up on the street. He acts like Hulk Hogan and walks up towards Anthony. Anthony says his lines and Ian his and then it's time. Anthony has been waiting for this.

"Well, we're a fun bunch," Ian says, "up high!" Ian lifts up his hand and Anthony proceeds to give him an awkward high five (as a part of the script).

"Down low.." Ian reaches down and grabs Anthony's ass. A rush goes trough Anthony and he's begging, that this didn't cause him to get a boner. The moment passes and the rush is replaced with the feeling of disappointment.  
What Anthony wouldn't give to just throw Ian up against the wall and kiss him.

"We should go inside.. Like right now, brother." Ian continues the scene and pushes Anthony inside. The confusion painted on Anthony's face is real, as he was daydreaming about Ian and for a moment kind of forgot, what he was doing.

"CUT!"

Ian starts laughing. "Well, that wasn't awkward." Anthony can hear the deep sarcasm in Ian's voice.

"Ha ha, yeah.." Anthony laughs along, but wishes they could do the scene again, but before he can suggest it, a guy walks up to them and tells them it was a perfect shot.

Ian smiles gratefully to the guy. He thinks it's a great scene and he knows the fans are going to love it, but he doesn't like the feeling that went trough him, when he was touching Anthony's butt.

_Just calm down okay. It was a great scene. You did it. It's over. It was probably nothing. Probably just the chills. It is kind of cold today.._

"Ian, come on. I'd like to finish this today." Ian looks up at Anthony, who is standing right next to him. Actually, he is standing quite close. Ian automatically takes a small step away from Anthony and he can see at small hurt look form in his eyes. But it is quickly gone and replaced by an annoyed look.

"Can we just do this?!" Anthony hisses at Ian. He didn't mean to, but Ian is acting weird towards him and it is annoying him.

"Alright!"

The rest of the day goes by with Ian and Anthony holding hands and eating spaghetti, like in; Lady and the Tramp. Ian also have to look trough a gay porn magazine, that Anthony has gotten for the shoot.  
The day didn't turn out to be as fun as Anthony had expected. Though he did enjoy being close to Ian, there was something wrong. Ian was acting really weird. He keeps pulling away from Anthony and he is messing up all the time, so they had to redo a lot of scenes, which just made Ian act even weirder.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird?" It's the end of the day. They're finally done with all the scenes and the film crew has gone home. Anthony looks angrily and confused at his roommate.

"I don't know, what you're talking about." Ian hisses back at Anthony.

"Yeah right, you were messing up every scene all day and you acted like I was the freaking pest!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Anthony, but I'm not gay, okay!" Ian storms away from Anthony and into his room. He slams the door behind him.

Anthony is startled.

_Why would he say that? Does he know that I'm gay? Did he somehow find out, that I like him? Is he repulsed by me now?_

Anthony is fighting back the tears, beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. He takes a deep, shaky breath and walks slowly into his own room. He throws himself on the bed and let the tears fall freely down onto his pillow.

* * *

_I'm so sorry, I haven't uploaded in ages. I've been super busy for a long while and I haven't had any inspiration. Yaih, for writters-block.. But I finally got it together and here it is. I hope you enjoyed ;) _

_Also, thank you so much for all the views and support. You guys are awesome! :) _


	5. I don't want to fight

Anthony is sitting on the couch and watching TV. Well, he's not actually watching, because he is lost in his own thoughts and isn't really paying attention to the screen. He and Ian haven't spoken since their fight last week. Ian barely ever leaves his room except to get some food or to go to the bathroom. He went outside somewhere yesterday, but Anthony doesn't know where. He didn't say anything before he left and he came home after Anthony had gone to sleep.  
Anthony wants to talk to Ian, but it seems that Ian is avoiding him and Anthony isn't sure, what to say to him, so he just let's the pattern continue even though it is hurting him not being able to talk to Ian.

_Why won't he talk to me? Please, don't let him hate me. I need him.. _  
_I wish he would talk to me.. Or at least that he would just smile. I wish, I could see him smile.. Will you ever smile at me again, Ian?_

Ian walks into the room and Anthony covers his mouth with his hand, as if he had said his last thought out loud. But Ian doesn't notice and just walks into the kitchen and grabs his keys. Anthony takes his hand away from his mouth and stands up.

"Are you going out, again?"

Ian doesn't respond, but just walks towards the door. Anthony runs towards him.

"Hey, I was talking to you! You're not even going to respond?"

Ian stops as he's reaching for the doorknob and lets his hand fall to his side. He doesn't turn to face Anthony, but just stares at the door. They stand in silence and the air around them seems thick and cold. Anthony stares at Ian's neck. He refuses to back down, but also doesn't know what else to say.

"I'm going on a date.." Ian finally speaks, but still doesn't turn around.

"With who?" Anthony is surprised. Ian hasn't said anything about a girl before.

"A girl.." Another silence falls between them, as they both wait for the other to speak again, but neither of them say anything.  
A few moments pass and no words are spoken, so Ian grabs the doorknob and walks out. Leaving Anthony standing alone in the hallway with a sob caught in his throat.

…

Anthony is sitting in his room writing on a script for a video, when he hears the garage door open and close, followed by angry footsteps and Ian's door slamming. He saves the document on his computer and instinctively walk towards Ian's room, but hesitates in front of the door. His fist hovers in front of him, ready to knock.

_Maybe I should just leave him be.._

He mentally slaps himself and shakes his head, before just walking into the room. Ian is lying in the bed with his head in his pillow. He's not making any sounds. Not even a sniffle escapes the pillow, where Ian's head is deeply buried.

"Ian?.." Anthony's voice cracks in the middle of the name, but Ian still isn't making any sounds. Anthony carefully sits down at the edge of the bed next to Ian's feet.

"Are you okay?.."

An unintelligible muffle escapes the pillow.

"What?"

Ian slightly lifts his head and repeats: "Go away.."

Anthony doesn't move. "No, I won't leave. I don't know what happened and I don't care, if you want to tell me or not, but you're my friend.." He pauses for a while and rethinks his words, ".. you're my _best_ friend and you're hurting, so I'm going to stay until you feel better and there's nothing you can do about it."

Ian doesn't answer, but takes a deep breath and surrenders to Anthony's presence. He's not sure, why he's been ignoring Anthony for the last week, but for some reason, being around Anthony makes him nervous and he doesn't like that.

_He's my best friend. I shouldn't feel weird around him.. God damn it, Ian, just talk to him. What are you afraid is going to happen?!_

There's silence for a while until Ian finally roles over on his side, revealing his face to Anthony. Anthony can see that his eyes are red and swollen from the held back tears and anger. He stares into Ian's eyes for a while, but it seems that Ian is purposely trying to avoid Anthony's gaze.

"What happened..?" Anthony hesitantly asks, not sure if Ian wants to talk about it. Ian usually doesn't get so upset about girls and when he does, he tends to be so angry, that he is more than willing to scream out loud about it.

Ian takes a deep breath and slowly sits up right in the bed, while leaning his head on the bedpost. He meets Anthony's eyes for a second, but quickly looks away again, staring up at the ceiling instead. He feels embarrassed about getting so upset about such a small thing and doesn't know how to tell Anthony about it without sounding like a total chick.  
He's been so confused about his feelings lately and somehow, when Anthony is nearby, he feels even more confused.

"Uhm.. Well.. There's t-this girl.. Or was, I suppose.." Ian stutters and mumbles to himself. Anthony puts a reassuring hand on his knee, which causes Ian to fluster even more, as a small warm feeling spreads in his stomach.

"She.. I mean, I.. WE meet.. Or I guess that's not important.. Uhm.." He trails off and stares at Anthony's hand, which is still lightly resting on his knee.  
Ian clears his throat and rearrange his position in the bed, which forces Anthony to draw back his hand and place it in his own lap.

Ian takes a deep breath as if he's about to dive into a pool and says almost without a single pause: "I met this girl awhile back. She was really pretty. She had long hazelnut-brown hair and green eyes and she wasn't very tall. She was really nice and sounded really smart and we started talking and she was really fun to talk to, but I was too scared to ask her out and I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about her, but I was kind of embarrassed, because I was really falling for her and I didn't want to sound like a total chick.. But then last week I finally got the nerve to ask her out and she said yes.."  
He stops speaking for a while. He leans forward and puts his hands to his temples. For a while the only sound in the room is Anthony's deep breaths as his gaze is fixated on Ian. He patiently wait for Ian to speak again.

Ian return to his former position with his head placed on the bedpost and his eyes staring at the ceiling. He takes another deep breath and in a slow voice continues his story: "But.. Then I started fucking up.."

* * *

Hey guys :) Thank you so much for reading and favoriting. You're awesome!

I'm sorry that I'm so inconsistent with uploading and I'm sorry that this chapter kind of ended with a cliffhanger. I'm working on the next chapter at the moment and hopefully it will be ready to upload soon.

Again; Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
